deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Z-Fighters VS Justice League
Z fighter vs JL.png|Gogeta46power Goku vs Superman with Extra Butthurt by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero ZF vs JL Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Z-Fighters vs Justice League.jpg|Slantheman Which team do you perfer? Z-Fighters Justice League Both Who Will Win? Z-Fighters Justice League Draw Story? Dragon Ball Super DC Rebirth Both Description The Z-Fighters take on the Justice League Interlude Gogeta: Well, after 19 battles... and some not finished, we are at our season 3 finale! Nina: Indeed, given I was not here for that, I am still happy about it! Gogeta: When you think of fictional teams, who would you think of? Nina: Maybe the Avengers of Marvel? Or even the Powerpuff Girls? Gogeta: But from how iconic they are, these are the first ones you think of. Nina: The Z-Fighters! Gogeta: And the Justice League. Nina: This is a fight that needs an answer.... and we're getting it in this battle! Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! The Z-Fighters Goku: Gogeta: Long ago, there were a simple race of aliens known as the Tuffles, they were an ancient civilization that thrived on technology, until one fateful day, a brutal alien race known as Saiyans appear on the planet to wipe them out and claim the planet as their own. Nina: They succeeded in doing this and claimed the planet, this was at the same time a tyrant by the name of Frieza saw the potential in their race, and decided to hire them as some sort of mercenaries to do his dirty work in conquering planets. Gogeta: However Frieza remembered a prophecy, that history was doomed to repeat itself where a golden haired fighter was going to rise up and take down his tirancy once and for all, saving the universe from his evil. Nina: Like a person with common sense he thought the only way to get rid of this tumor in his brain, was to literally blow the entire race to bits, which he did... however he didn't stop the prophecy, a little Saiyan pod escaped the explosion, inside it was the end of his tyranny. Gogeta: On this Saiyan Pod is the hero that everyone probably knows and is sick of hearing the name of. He goes by the name of Kakarot and crash landed on Earth with the mission to murder literally everyone, he was picked up by the kind and elderly Grandpa Gohan. Nina: At first Goku was kind of a dick, seeing how he was y'know, a damn Saiyan. However this all changed when Gohan showed great parenting and let him fucking fall off a damn cliff hitting his head, this event however changed Goku's life for the good, it turned him into a well mannered boy. Gogeta: So Goku was nice and Gohan turned into a good parent. This would be happily ever after unless Goku wasn't a fucking alien and he turned into a.... a giant damn ape and kinda went on a rampage. He kinda went on killing his adoptive father and wrecking an entire forest, yeah this form is kinda insane. Thank god he calmed down when the full moon finally went down. Nina: So he just lived alone in solitude for some time, catching fish and thriving on his own. His life seemed to be pretty ordinary other than that monthly monkey thing. This was until he met a strange blue-haired woman that goes by the name of Bulma, where she just fucking shoots him! Holy shit what the hell bitch! Gogeta: To be fair he pulled out a pole on her, that shit can extend to a hilarious distance. Well Goku found out one thing that day, that there are things called the Dragon Balls, and he was is possesion of the 4-Star Ball, so they trekked out, hoping to find the other Dragon Balls, as you know he is going to show you. Nina: On their travels they met some weird characters and honed his own skills. He first met Master Roshi, a rather... forward man. This was Goku's first martial arts experience, and he learned his first main ability, the Kamehameha, pretty much a giant laser beam, and he learned this in 1 try, it took Roshi centuries to finally master this damn technique. Gogeta: So Goku is established early on to be a badass, and his power just grew and grew.. EVEN OVER 20 YEARS LATER HE IS STILL GAINING POWER UPS HOLY SHIT! Throughout his adventure he was given the ability to use the Solar Flare from Tien, with it a bright light is produced from his body and blinding anyone that sees it, unless their eyes are protected in one way or another. Nina: Let's not jump the gun Gogeta, we still need to go over his main energy source... KI, it is the fundamental energy Goku uses, with it he can use all of the abilities he uses on a regular bases. It is what his powerful Kamehameha is made out of, but he can also use it to make either weak or strong blasts to completely decimate his enemies. Gogeta: But there is far more to this, if he concentrates his KI he can use telekinesis, the ability to move objects with his mind, or even read damn minds... however he needs physical contact for that ability to work. Goku can even use his own KI to make a small shield around him, making him immune to any poison type ability. It also gives him quite a bit more durabilty than before as well. Nina: One of his more badass abilities is the Dragon Fist, where he punches, but then a mighty dragon comes out of his arm and just completely decimates whatever is in its path, including a Godzilla wannabe bug man. He can upgrade it to the Super Dragon Fist, where the power is amplified many times further, however this drains Goku considerably. Gogeta: But come on, we all know what we are really here for, his most formidable attack, the powerful Spirit Bomb, a giant bomb attack that draws the energy of all willing parcipitants that give it energy, getting hit by this.... yeah you will not like it in the slightest. However, he can also use the power of the Spirit Bomb and absorb it, to gain power that is downright... terrifying. Nina: Come on, we know he can manipulate his KI in many cool ways, but we all know why we like this guy, it is his multitude of downright OP transformations, seriously he has so many that they almost don't count on my damn hand, seriously how many power ups do they think a guy needs, one transformation will suffice Toriyama! Gogeta: The first transformation he ever got was the Oozaru form, where it boosts his power by a whopping 10X... however he doesn't have a tail so this cannot be counted. The first form he now can use is the Kaio Ken, an ability he can use to boost his stats, he can go way up to 20X, which multiplies his power by... well 20 times, however out of all of his abilities this is the most strenuous on him. Nina: But we all know what we want to hear about, those gosh darn cool Super Saiyan transformations, the first one he completely mastered, he can be in this form for 10 days without feeling any negative effects. This is a transformation that goes down in legend, it increases his stats by a whopping 50 times, we don't know how people can stand up to him. Gogeta: He can crank it up to the Super Saiyan 2, which increases the power of the first Super Saiyan by 2 times of that. However his best base Super Saiyan form (barring GT) is the Super Saiyan 3, where it increases the Super Saiyan 2 power by 4 times, meaning most people within his universe just cannot stand up to his power, no matter what really, he even stated in that form that he could have beaten Majin Buu. Nina: However years later Toriyama still wanted to milk this series much more, so after absorbing the power of 5 different pure hearted Saiyans, he gained the power to challenge even the gods. the Super Saiyan God form, which has the most badass aura by the way, don't even fucking debate me with that ok? Gogeta: Hell, this form was able to face Beerus, a being a uncontrollable power, who could theoretically have the power to destroy the Dragon Ball universe, as said by Whis when he was fighting his brother Champa. However it is good to note thay SSG is still weaker than Beerus, even with that whole 3 punch universe destryoing feat. Nina: He ascended this form however with a new one, his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.... we'll just call it Super Saiyan Blue. In this form while still weaker than Beerus, he was able to defeat Golden Frieza, someone who is even stronger than his original Super Saiyan God form, and guess what? His forms do not even end there, he can use his Kaioken technique and combine it with his SSB to multiply his SSB power by 20, even surprising Beerus. Gogeta: But yay, now he needs to even transcend the gods, upon going into his Spirit Bomb that forged a mini black hole, don't ask, he absorbed its power and attained a power that almost no mortals have even thought of getting, he achieved the power of.... Ultra Instinct. Alright that name is so fucking badass, how come people all call Super shit man. Nina: In this form he is able to fight on par with even the likes of Jiren, who previously blitzed SSBX20 Goku, note that he was weaker than him at that point, however after he fought a thot in the most badass of scenes, he fought Jiren once again in this form and he did something that made every God of Destruction watching at that point, they stood up in respect. Gogeta: Truly he has mastered the Ultra Instinct form... totally should have been Gohan Blanco. Anyway in this form he was fast enough to even blitz Jiren, and Jiren had to break his own limits to finally fight Goku... and even then his power paled in comparison. Without the need to think in battle, UI Goku defeated Jiren.... however it comes at a price, if he uses this form for too long it exausts him, and will K.O. him for the remainder of the fight... or at least until the writing says so. Nina: There is a reason why Goku is considered the leader of the team. Piccolo Gogeta: The planet of Namek, a planet that is very peaceful, the people who live there are some of the nicest people ever, they are of course called Namekians (no shit) The Namekians are a peaceful race, that live solely off water so they did not need to harm the environment in order to gain some sort of sustinance. Nina: However, one fateful day on the planet a famine hit, and it brought the Namekians into near extinction, however due to the elder Namek, he brought his people back up and growed their trees back up, however one child Namek left the planet, in search of a new home and waited for his people there, this Namek's name is simply... long since forgotten. Gogeta: We'll just call him Piccolo, when he landed on Earth he sat in the Wastelands, and waited for his people. However they never came for him so he just left, visiting back a few times hoping in vain that his people came back, but they didn't. Nina: Obviously he is kinda pissed, but he kept it in, he ventured the planet until he stumbled across the lookout of Earth, where the guardian of the planet resided. He tried to become the next guardian however the guardian at the time viewed him as unfit, since inside him there was pent up anger that did not go away, and the Nameless Namekian could turn evil at any moment. Gogeta: So he trained for years, in order to get rid of this evil half, which he succeeded in doing. However at a heavy price, his evil half turned into a new monster, people refer to him as the king of the demons, Demon King Piccolo. Or just Piccolo Daimao as the Japanese say, standing terrifyingly tall, he was a monster that no one could even hope to defeat. Nina: City after city fell, there was nothing even the Earth army could do to defeat this unstoppable force, he made sure that the areas he attacked were devoid of life. He was unstoppable until he went into one dojo, where it was the first time that he was challenged, this happened to be the dojo where both Master Roshi and Master Shen were trained. Gogeta: The people of the dojo fought valiently, unfortunately they were mostly defeated, other than two determined fighters, Shen and Roshi respectively. They managed to kill all of Piccolo's sons, however the big man came at them himself, and they were clearly no match for him so the leader of the dojo Master Mutaito fought with Piccolo... and got absolutely pub stomped. Nina: After facing that embarrasment, he did not want to even face his students again, that was until he came up with a brand new technique, the Evil Containment Wave.... we'll just call it the Mafuba. With this ability the next time he faced Piccolo it did not go so well for the king of the slug people who really wasn't even the king of the slug people, they just called him a demon. Gogeta: Years later however following the adventures of a kid Goku, King Piccolo got released from his prison by the idiotic Pilaf Gang... seriously you just caused the end of the earth dumbasses. Unfortunately for him however he was extremely old, and was unfit to fight so he went to Shenron and wished to be younger totally not being ripped off by Lord Slug. Nina: However he made one damn mistake, he has one of his sons kill Krillin! Goku did not like that and just straight up went on a murder spree, then he fought against King Piccolo. In the end Goku was victorious however, Piccolo spat out an egg, to birth a son that has even more power than his own. Gogeta: Hell this choice of a child is the main reason that the good half of Piccolo, Kami, did not die, since this son is an exact reincarnation of himself, except now fueled with the hatred of Goku, he wanted one thing, Goku dead, and they fought at the World Martial Arts tournament, and they learned one thing there. Piccolo can never defeat Goku, no matter the context. Nina: After that he decided to go back to the wasteland for the sole reason of getting stronger, well he was until an alien named Raditz came down on the planet revealing that he was in fact Goku's brother. Alongside Goku, Piccolo fought the invader, with Piccolo finally avenging his father in the process, time went on and Piccolo trained Goku's son, Gohan. Gogeta: Pretty much he trained Gohan after Goku died and right then and there learned something his father never learned before, friendship. It was through Gohan that Piccolo officially became a nice guy, and in one quick moment of heroism, saved his life, but costing at his own. BUT this is Dragon Ball so death has almost no consequence. Nina: After that he was pretty much accepted within the Z-Fighters and became one of the most valued members of said team. He is regarded to being one of the greatest strategist in the Z-Fighters, and is usually turned to when the team needs to whip up a quick strategy, just in case things does go awry for the team, and oh so does he have the moveset for it. Gogeta: Being a Namekian his body itself is a weapon, he can stretch his arms to many trees in length, so good luck escaping him, and seeing how he is a great tactitionist he can really use this to his advantage. But come on, like Goku he can generate and manipulate his KI to use many powers that are quite frankly bizarre and not good in any other circumstance. Nina: His first move is the pantented Special Beam Cannon, a beam-like attack that completely drills through anyone that gets hit by it, he was able to one shot not only Goku, but Raditz his far stronger at that point brother, and killed both of them with that one attack. Now tell me, who else was able to kill not only Goku, but also a stronger person in one attack that doesn't rely on durability negation. Gogeta: But let's not forget about the powerful Light Grenade, by far Piccolo's most destructive ability, with it at by far not even his full power, he treated as if an island was as simple as an ant. Unfortunately he did not have the power to crush said ant er... cicada thing. As he got one shot by Cell, a walking talking bug man... yeah ok. Nina: However what may be his most versatily attack is the Hellzone Grenade..... why does he have so many grenade attacks I will never know. However this attack is used to trick up his opponents, because he just plants ki blasts like mines everywhere. When ready he surrounds his enemy and blows them up crushing his opponents, too bad this attack seems to never work. Gogeta: Unlike a lot of his KI using friends Piccolo seems to be able to have more control over his KI than them. When he was able to fire a beam directly out of his mouth.... god that must taste bad. He can also clone himself to keep pressure on his opponent, unfortunately it doesn't help Piccolo's case when the clones power's is divided on how many clones there, like if there are 4 clones, then each would have a 4th the power of Piccolo. Nina: Being a Namekian however Piccolo has one more ability down his sleeve, if he were to take minor damage such as y'know... GETTING HIS FUCKING ARM RIPPED OFF! He can just regenerate it back when he wants to, hell he is such a badass that he just rips his damn arm off because he really isn't smart I guess? Gogeta: Being the best tactician on this team, he will need to lead his team to victory when fighting the odds of the Justice League, I mean he may just have the smarts for it since him and Gohan were the two smartest fighters in universe 7 in the fight against all of the other universes. Vegeta Gogeta: We are gonna repeat the same shit with Frieza again aren't we, how he was a borderline slave to him, worked under him, and eventually tried to fight him on the simple planet known as Namek but just ended up dead in the process because Vegeta is the fucking worst? Yes... yes we are. Well yeah what I said was pretty much the abridged version of his backstory. Nina: I mean there is more to the Prince that should be King of the Saiyans than meets the eye, ever since a kid he was proven to be comepletely overpowered, I mean he was already stronger than his father, the King of all Saiyans... also named Vegeta. Wait then why the fuck is Vegeta not called Vegeta Jr. oh yeah that is already a character according to Dragon Ball GT. Gogeta: Inconsistent plots aside, yes it is true Vegeta was born a badass, I mean the guy casually trains with multiple Saibamen, whom all of which are equal to fucking Raditz, you know that one guy that shitstomped both Piccolo and Goku in their first fight? Yeah him. Did I really just praise fucking Raditz of all people in this damn fight? Where the Z-Fighters are going to fight the Justice League? Nina: I mean it's your choice to actually praise the useless character. Well like we said Frieza decided to make Namek go bye on the grounds that he was a little scared of the possibility of the birth of the Super Saiyan, the most powerful warrior in the universe... until the Gods gets introduced and other forms so the Super Saiyan form really isn't anything to special anymore. Gogeta: Vegeta grew up however not even knowing that Vegeta is the one that destroyed planet Vegeta was Frieza, he was told even as a child that a meteor blew up so... fuck you Frieza? Well he lived as pretty much a slave doing all of the tyrant's dirty work, destroying planets and such, he eventually got fed up with it and with his remaining Saiyan buddies, they decided to plan a coup that would end Frieza's reign. Nina: Unfortunately they didn't factor in that the planet they wanted to get the Dragon Balls, that there would be a bunch of plot that prevented them from getting it. Whether or not they could have actually won, spoiler alert they could have, they killed Piccolo, which pretty much prevented Vegeta from reaching the immortality he desired so much, so he pretty much left the planet with his pride hurt more than anything else. Gohan Trunks Krillin Yamcha Android 17 Tien Android 18 The Justice League Superman Wonder Woman Martian Manhunter Flash Green Lantern Green Arrow Cyborg Batman Aquaman Supergirl Battle Analysis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Warner Bros vs. Shounen Jump' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Gogeta46power Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale